A Love Story Wrapped In Tentacles
by Losing Time
Summary: Alex is being stalked. By who? He thinks its the Slender Man, how couldn't it be? Everything that's happened is tied to him. Alex is scared and is abducted one night. He thinks the Slender Man will hurt him, but Slendy's true intentions have yet to be revealed. *WARNING* Male X Male (contains slash)


**~Author's Note~**

** Hey guys. Well I had been getting a lot of reviews for the original A.L.S.W.I.T. So many people loved it and wanted more. So I began reading it over, and well my writing, was horrible. I had missed words, and left some out here and there and all in all was very lazy, so I redid the chapter(s). I added stuff, took stuff out, and fixed some things. So I hope for new and old, you guys will like this version of the story. I tried to make it longer as so the story wouldn't end so soon.**

* * *

Alex sat cross legged on the floor. His face plastered to the TV. His eyes glazed over in a daze as he watched the"Documentary On the Slender Man". Alex ate this stuff up. Always a love for the paranormal. Things that cannot be explained or has some serious mutation, Alex was there taking it all in with a smile on his face. Of course he hardly ever got to get his fill of it. After that incident with thinking his neighbor, Mr. Charles, was an alien, and eating humans, his mother hardly ever let him watch movies, play video games or read books, on paranormal stuff anymore. Of course to Alex, he had a good reason to why he wrapped himself up in tin foil and infiltrated Mr. Charles backyard with a camera. Turns out all those shadows on Mr. Charles windows that looked like him eating a human, was him working out with a boxing dummy. Alex still couldn't understand how it had turned out they way, but he didn't ask any questions. As the program turned to a commercial, the phone rang, and Alex jumped. Getting up, not wanting to miss the show, he answered with a quick voice. "Hello."

"Alexander Wright, I told you to be in bed at 9:30, what are you doing up this late at night?"

"Mom?" "Even if I had been asleep, I would still have to come answer the phone."

"So you were up?" Uh-oh, she got me. Alex tried to think of a way to get out of this, but he knew he was caught. "Yes, but a show was coming on at 12:00 and I couldn't miss it, come on it's a Friday night can't you let me by one time?"

"Oh... alright but you better go to bed as soon as it goes off." "I was just calling in to check on you seems I have to work till 7:30 again."

"More overtime! They are working you too hard mom, and you are hardly ever home, and when you are you're sleeping."

"Alex I'm sorry, but I'm a nighttime nurse, I have to sleep during the day to work at night. You know why I took this job."

"Yeah yeah, because it pays good, and puts food on our table and a roof over our heads." "Yes it does. I'll try to schedule some time off so we can have a mother/son day soon."  
"Fine... love you."

"Love you to... go to bed as soon as the show goes off, you hear me mister?"

"Yes ma'am'." Alex set the phone back on its hook. She never has time anymore. It's like she wants to get away from me. Alex went back over and sat down in front the TV again on the floor. He had missed some of the documentary, but it seemed he didn't miss much. Apparently Slender Man was only known by a few people. He has no face, and wears a suit. He is very tall, and has tentacles protruding from his back. He is very fast. So fast there is also a theory he can teleport, but no one knows for sure. Slender Man, he seems like a pretty cool paranormal creature to me. I never heard of him till now. I wonder how tall he is? Or if he can really teleport? Man that would be so cool to meet Slender Man. Yet, he seems kind of scary. Alex didn't pay much attention to the show after that. The Slender Man was on his mind. Thinking up different theories about him, and different, powers he might have. Alex laughed to himself. "Wow seems I've found myself a new obsession." Alex grabbed a handful of popcorn and chucked into his mouth. The documentary ended, and Alex got up grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and stretched. "Man that was a good documentary." Yawning Alex headed for his room, when he suddenly felt light headed. He looked down the hall and in the darkness he thought he saw, a man, in a suit. When he checked himself, nothing was there. Alex laughed nervously. "Ha ha, I must be seeing things." Walking slowly down the hall and looking behind him every few steps, Alex finally made it to his room, and shut the door fast. His room was dark and and he kept tripping over piles of clothes on his floor. He rammed into something large, and fell back. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark just yet, and all he could see was something very tall, and skinny standing in front of him. It was hunched over, and seemed to be looking at him, but he couldn't see its face. Alex screamed and backed away. Heading for the door. He got up and hurriedly switched on the light. He looked back but nothing was there. Alex let out a huff of air. "Geez Alex get it together, it was just a documentary." Alex couldn't help but think what did he run into. He quickly dismissed the thought and went to bed.

* * *

He was running, but from what? Trees passed in a blur and a feeling of fear was speaking all over Alex's body. He was curious to why he was running, but from the fear he did not want to find out. His head quickly turned to look at an abandoned truck. The wheels were flat and rust had taken it over. Alex whipped his head to look where he was going. How many times have I passed that truck? Shock came over Alex. He had been going in circles. He wanted to turn around, but he wasn't suppose to. Why? How did he know he wasn't suppose to? Alex came upon a giant silo. He circled it. All the while watching for anything coming for him. A note, "Leave me alone!" What did that mean. Alex put it in his pocket. He felt another paper and pulled it out. "Don't look back or it takes you." So is that how he knew not to look back, but when did he get this one? Alex felt something watching him and quickly ran faster and faster through the trees. Why was he here? What was he suppose to be doing? Alex tripped, and something grabbed him.

* * *

Alex jolted right up and out of bed. Sunlight pouring through his window. It was just a dream. He shook his head. He felt sticky, and gross. He was sweating very bad. Guess that's a signal for a shower. Scrambling down the hall, Alex feeling a little shook up, he passed his mother's room, and he decided to peek in. She was there alright. Sheets tossed here and there, her hair was a mess. She was still in her work clothes to. A loud snort came from her and Alex jumped, startled. He quickly walked away. Now what the heck was that? Sounded like an eighteen wheeler just started up. Alex entered the bathroom, a snicker leaving him. Sometimes he just had to laugh at himself. Alex turned the water on, leaving his dirty pajamas in the hamper. The water was hot, just like he liked it, but he had to get used to it first. Last night's odd happening entered Alex's mind. He had been so sure he saw someone down the hall, and in his room he ran into something. He knew he did, he wasn't going crazy... was he? Alex lathered his hair. All of a sudden, Alex heard the bathroom door creak open. Alex sighed. Should have locked the door. "Geez mom! Can't you at least knock first, besides I know you probably heard the water running." Silence answered back. "Mom?" Nothing answered again, and Alex was puzzled. He heard something move and the door shut slowly. Alex finished his shower, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his self. He went to the door, it... was locked? "How can the door be unlocked, mom came in?" Alex turned to the mirror, and fell back against the wall, in fear and horror. His mouth making the words shapes, but nothing came out. After a few minutes finally he was able to speak. "D..d...don't look b...back or it takes you." Alex pushed himself harder up against the wall. Tears poured down his face. Is this a joke? What is this? Why... how... mom couldn't know about this. Alex jumped up and got dressed. He quickly checked around outside the bathroom. Passing by his mom's room he peeked inside again. She was asleep, just like he thought her to be. Alex made it to his room and shut the door. Quickly he typed in the words, Slender Man, in the search bar. Many things came up, pictures, stories, theories, videos. He found a bit of information. It read...

**The Slender Man, is a largely known creature as of late, yet it is also a very mysterious creature. Its origins are unknown. Its species is unknown. All of its quote on quote powers are unknown. What we do know of the Slender Man is minimal. He is tall, some say 7 to 8 foot. He is very skinny, and pale. He has no face, yet the places of where his mouth, nose and eyes, seem to be there. He is very fast, almost like he teleports, but that is a theory. He has tentacles that protrude from his back. Used for stabbing, or catching, or even to help climb among the trees. The Slender Man is like a stalker. His interest in you, is if you discover him, or go looking, for him. Find information on him, even just a little bit can, set him off. He will first give you 8 warning signs. He will slowly eat at your sanity playing "games" with you. He will infest your dreams and reality as he can go to both. First he will wander around your home. Second he will get closer and closer. Where as he may stay a few miles away weeks ago he could now be maybe ten feet away. The next week and the next. Closer and closer, till he takes you as his victim. He mostly targets children, but when the need to him arises, he will take any age. He will drive you slowly insane and will take you only if you hadn't taken yourself first.**

Alex sat back in his swivel chair. Silently letting what he just read to soak in. Has he gone mad? Why was he thinking of the Slender Man. He was just a figment of my imagination right? Yet his message I saw in my dream was on the bathroom mirror. Alex was scared. Something wasn't right. He knew that. This Slender Man, would definitely come after him if he looked into more information. Then again though. He was already after him.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey guys. Tell me how I did. I am going to make this story a lot longer, and definitely more interesting. It will have some scenes like the original, but will have a big change in what happens. You will also find more out, not only about Slender Man, but Alex as well. Much more than the original.**

* * *

_Hey guys this is Losing Time. I wanted to make this story really good, and for those who are reading it, know I have changed this story many times. I would like to say this is the last time. I am also taking ideas, for this story, and I am making it very long. So if anyone would like to request a scene, just ask. I can fit it in somewhere, I suppose._


End file.
